Spartan Uprising
by TehSnipe
Summary: The UNSC has found a way to win, but at a terrible cost: us. Our Earth has been reduced to nothing but a Spartan breeding ground, and this must end. Arising from this bleak future comes a hero, and with a little help along the way, can return our freedom


I'm proud to present to you the first chapter of Spartan Uprising! Don't forget to review and suggest some ideas, because I'll probably add them. Now, read!

**July 24, 2542 0945 hours**

**Aboard UNSC _Gengis_ **

**Unknown system**

The _Gengis_, UNSC destroyer class, flew silently through slip space's black void. Packed with the latest technology ONI could cook up, this ship was not one to be messed with. Bristling under the two meters of titanium A armor was countless Archer missiles, and the dual Magnetic Accelerator Cannon lay dormant on the belly of the beast. Unlike other destroyer ships though, was the material coating the armor. Almost unnoticeable to the human eye, a white layer could be seen covering the armor. The new experimental armor was suppose to be more resistant to heat, evening the fight, but the man standing in front of the view screen of the Gengis wasn't convinced. This man was Captain Samuel Belanger, and he had been chasing a hunch for days. After a tech had alerted him to an anomaly on the communication monitors, he had chased the signal, leading to what he could describe as a wild goose chase. He wasn't sure as he was before, as the signal never seemed to get closer, but he pressed on anyway. Samuel sighed, running his hand through his closely cropped brown hair. He had been standing in front of the view screen for hours, waiting for some kind of report, but it never came. The signal he was listening too was garbled and too hard too understand, but it oddly sounded like English and...singing? Not that it matters out here he grumbled, where to far from any colonies to get a signal from any of them. He sighed again, then finally sat down in the command chair a few feet away. Unfortunately, right as he sat down, the communication officer ran up to him.

"Sir!" he said as he produced a smart salute.

"At ease ensign," Samuel responded, standing up. "What do you have on the signals status?"

"Sir, it seems that the signal is starting to get significantly stronger, and we should soon be approaching the source," the ensign reported.

"Good work ensign, return to your post," Samuel ordered.

"Sir!" The ensign said, then left.

Samuel thought his options over. He could go to stealth mode, though not very effective as his ship was a destroyer, or he could bring the ship to combat mode in case if it was Covenant. In the end, he decided to stealth. "Khan!"

"Yes Captain?" The ships AI, Khan replied.

"As soon as we exit slip space, shut off all systems except the vital ones. I don't want to give off any unnecessary heat signatures when we exit."

"Yes, sir...you should sit down sir, we'll be exiting slip space in 30 seconds." Khan said, crossing his hide covered arms.

"Noted," Activating the intercom, Samuel informed the rest of the ships personnel. "We will be exiting slip space, be prepared for transition. Samuel sat down, then looked at the countdown. "Commence slip space transition."

"Aye sir, exiting in 3...2...1!"

Samuel looked cautiously out at regular space, scanning for what might have been the source of the signal. Looking out into the void, he spotted various planet in the system, but one planet in particular caught his eye. Bright blue and covered in features quite obviously clouds, the planet most definitely supported life forms. "Khan!" He called out. "Track the signal and see if its coming from that planet." The AI nodded, looked down in deep thought, then looked back up. "Signal confirmed sir, whatever lives on that planet is broadcasting that signal." Samuel nodded, then told the flight officer to approach the planet. The_ Gengis_ glided slowly over to the planet until it stood next to the moon. Samuel used his view screen to zoom in on the planet, then paused at what he saw. Spread out on the planet was multiple cities and towns, but most startling was who was living in them. Samuel couldn't tell but they almost looked like...humans. "Khan, enhance image." There was no response, but Samuel knew he was working. After a few seconds, Khan replied, "done." And the image became clear. Standing on what looked like a beach next to the city was a human, there was no doubt about it. This confused Samuel though, no colonies were reported this far out, and especially not in an uncharted system. Most definitely in need of investigating. "Khan, send down a stealth operative and extract one of these...humans from the surface."

"Aye sir," Khan complied.

Now all Samuel could do was wait.

**First Fanfic guys, so don't be mean. I'll probably have a few grammar mistakes, but don't make a big deal out of it because I'm using a pretty bad program to type this up and it doesn't auto correct. Review please, and I'll try to get a new chapter up soon. Sorry about the re-uploads too, I noticed a bunch of mistakes when I published it and had too change them.**


End file.
